<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Sleep Deprived by orphan_account</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24377209">Sleep Deprived</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account'>orphan_account</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hermitcraft [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Hermitcraft RPF</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Angst, Fluff, I also kind of implied that etho was some sort of assassin at some point bc why not, Insomnia, Literal Sleeping Together, Minecraft Sleep Mechanics, No nasty stuff here I am a minor, Season 5 jungle is slightly mentioned, Sharing a Bed, Sleep Deprivation, i'm no longer a minor but there will still be no nasty stuff, now with plot, tags will definitely change</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-06-27</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:09:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,738</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24377209</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermits are sleep deprived because they think they don't need to sleep. Bdubs tries to change this.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>I don't care tho ship it if you want, No Romantic Relationship(s)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Hermitcraft [4]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1539697</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>7</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>116</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Call to Action</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>If Bdubs was being honest he had no clue how sleeping worked in Hermitcraft. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He understood sleeping, but not what happened to everyone else when he slept. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was familiar with the dark night sky suddenly turning into a blinding sunrise when he didn't think he could get to his bed in time. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He was also familiar with curling up in bed after a long day and sleeping for what felt like hours only for people he saw the day before to greet him like they saw him a mere few minutes ago. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was odd. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Especially considering if he couldn't fall asleep he was still held within that time frame of laying in bed for a few hours, so he wondered if it had something to do with the bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But if he thought about it enough he could force the night to remain until he could get to bed. Which meant it probably had something to do with him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So maybe it had something to do with mindset. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Whether you were planning on going to sleep or not. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>So maybe he understood it a little bit.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>What he definitely didn't understand was why were the other hermits so sleep deprived?</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Like he noted no time other than getting to the bed and falling asleep were wasted. Time simply skipped forward to morning no matter what. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>But the other hermits simply refused to sleep. Claiming there was no point other than to sleep for day, and if someone else did they had no need to. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>And that just wasn't going to fly with him, he was going to get the hermits to sleep even if it was the last thing he'd ever do. </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Hello! It's been a bit, <strike>like five or six months,</strike> you might know my other series <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/20942654?view_full_work=true">"Drama! Trauma!"</a> or you might not. Either way I'm back at it again with more Hermits are terrible at taking care of themselves.</p><p>How's your life? I went to a family member's lake house for memorial day and drove a jetski that was fun, I'm horribly sunburnt but it's just on my arms and face so it's fine. </p><p>I'd link my mineblr but the vibes there were so bad I decided to cut it out of my life, bc I don't need that kind of negativity.</p><p>Just wanna be clear that this story is fictional and I don't actually expect any of the hermits to act like this. Minecraft personas, you know?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Lost Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>IT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE FLUFFY, SHIT.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>He figured it’d be pretty easy to start with his neighbor, he was next door so he was definitely the closest person. He’d save the further out hermits for when he had an elytra, it would take all day to get to their bases without one. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The hardest part would probably be convincing Doc to try sleeping. He knew the creeper was stubborn. You’d think he’d be worshipping a mule rather than a goat with how stubborn he was.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Doc when was the last time you slept?” He casually asked, lazing over the wool barrier that separated their areas. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d done a lot of work on his starter house today, while he probably could’ve done more he was definitely ready to sleep. It was just a matter of waiting for nighttime, and coercing his neighbor into trying to sleep too.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Doc huffed out a laugh, still sorting through the chests. “You think anyone has enough time to get to a bed with you around?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I’m being serious.” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So am I.” Doc rolled his eye at him, taking a few junk items out and dropping them next to the chest.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You know sleeping has a lot of health benefits,” he continued “You could probably work faster if you had a good night's rest.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I doubt it. Sounds like a waste of time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It’ll take five minutes!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“That’s five minutes I could be doing something else.” He countered.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He huffed, ignoring Doc’s amused smirk, looking nervously over his shoulder at the slowly setting sun before turning back to Doc, staring at him and making it clear he wasn’t gonna leave.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Doc sighed, closing the chest “Look if I try, will you let me work in peace?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Yes!” He jumped up from the wool, watching as Doc stepped over onto his side, following him to his temporary bedroom, where he began taking off his iron armor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I still don’t see the point in this.” Doc spoke, beginning to tug off his metal boots and setting them beside each other onto the floor.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bdubs was focusing on shedding his own armor beside the bed, and flopping backwards onto the soft sheets. “Yeah duh because you don’t sleep.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Because it’s a waste of time.” Doc followed him onto the bed.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“You think it’s a waste of time.” Bdubs tugged the covers out from under himself, eying Doc until he moved so he could do the same, before pulling it over both of them.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I know it’s a waste of time.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Sure. Whatever.” He yawned, settling more into the sheets. “Just sleep ‘s good for you.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He didn’t really think he had to explain to Doc how to sleep, so he just yawned again, before closing his eyes and going to sleep.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>When Doc could see the sun rising he got out of the bed, tugging on the boots and armor he’d dropped onto the floor. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He’d known this was pointless, and to think he could’ve been gathering resources. He didn’t understand why the sun didn’t immediately shine once Bdubs fell asleep but either way he’d just wasted </span>
  <em>
    <span>hours</span>
  </em>
  <span> laying on a bed doing nothing.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He stood up, rather loudly, storming his way out of Bdubs’ half house and back over to his side, ignoring the screeches of dying phantoms.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Gathering up the resources that should have been gathering all night and scoffing because there was barely half an hour’s worth of items. Was it broken or something? </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Doc!” He ignored his neighbor’s yell for him, hearing the steps that definitely just crossed over the barrier. “Did you sleep at all?” Bdubs asked him, staring pointedly at his face.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“It was a waste of time.” He dropped the items into the chest, turning away from Bdubs and toward the goat, there were things he needed to do.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Doc you need to sleep it isn’t heal-” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“So what!” He turned back to Bdubs. “I’ve done fine until now.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Just because you think your fine doesn’t mean you are!”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What’s laying in bed for a few hours going to do for my health anyways?!” He stepped closer to Bdubs, throwing his arms out angrily. “I don’t know if you’ve noticed Bdubs but we can respawn here!” </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bdubs face soured as he took a step away from him, silence passed between them for a few moments. “You of all people know full well some things can’t be fixed from respawning.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Get out.” He growled, clenching his hand so hard he could hear the metal creak.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bdubs looked like he wanted to say something else, but turned away and walked back over to his side of the area.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He turned back to the goat, taking a few deep breaths and going back to his farms, ignoring how heavy his limbs felt as he continued gathering resources, trying to make up for lost time.</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So uh. Second chapter in and I've already decided to have a plot. This was meant to just be oneshots of tired hermits getting sleep but I guess it can be that too? This starts at the beginning of the season btw. <br/>I also rushed because i hate this chapter and wanted it done but like i'm not rewriting it or changing my plans so who's fault is it? Mine, exactly.</p>
<p>How many hours I slept between starting and finishing this chapter: 18</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Hyper Dolphin & Bee Problems</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Etho leaned back into the overgrown grass, happy to finally relax after dealing with that hyper dolphin all day. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Doc had returned to his work as soon as they'd finished, deeming the time they spent figuring out how to ride the dolphin his "break" and that he'd wasted enough time already. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>However Bdubs joined him, presumably waiting for night time, or maybe just to spite Doc. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>The newly built fence stood tall between both their bases. Etho looked up at it with a wince, confused at the newfound hatred between his old friends.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Dude what happened between you and Doc? We were supposed to be the NHO and now you both hate each other." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I don't hate Doc, it's just friendly neighborly banter." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"He glared at you the entire time we were messing with that dolphin."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Friendly neighborly banter." Bdubs repeated again, slightly firmer like he'd rather the topic be dropped. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He gave him a pointed look, and a frown he was sure translated despite the mask covering half his face. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bdubs gave a loud sigh, sitting up from his place in the overgrown grass. "You know how no one on the server sleeps?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You're too quick for us to even hope to get to a bed." He chuckled. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"T-that's not what I meant and you know it!" Bdubs literally growled at him. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Etho remained silent for a moment, confused by his friend’s odd behavior. "To be honest? I don't."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"'course you don't. No one does." Bdubs let out another long sigh. "I think sleep is important."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"duh. Creepers are a pain, and I'm not just talking about Doc."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"No like-- I think everyone should sleep even without the possibility of mobs spawning." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Etho gave him an odd look.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Maybe the mobs are an incentive to sleep?? I know it’s different on here but old servers night only skipped if everyone went to sleep!” Bdubs continued rambling before Etho could stop him. "And phantoms? They go away when you sleep so maybe they were added because the mobs just weren’t doing it?”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"I think you're looking too much into it. I'm all for relaxing a bit, Doc works wayyy too much, but I think sleeping is to just keep mobs away." Etho paused, sitting up. "You weren't concerned about this during season 5." </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"That was… Different." Bdubs pulled his knees closer to his chest, a far off look appearing on his face for half a second. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Etho suddenly understood, shivering as he shook the phantom vines away from his limbs. "yeah... Yeah I get it."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Silence passed between them, and in that time the sun had begun painting the sky orange and yellow. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"You gonna sleep?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bdubs hummed, scrubbing his eyes and standing up. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Might as well join you." He spoke, getting up as well. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bdubs blinked, and his face lit up. "Really?" </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>"Not like I'm doing anything else..."</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>---</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span> “Okay maybe you’re right.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“YES! I told you!” A grin spread across Bdubs face as he led Etho back down to the water so he could get home.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nevermind I take it back.” He deadpanned.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>Bdubs stumbled over his words for a moment in mock outrage. “No! You already said it no take backsies.”</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“Nope I already-” Etho stopped, training his ears on the slight buzzing noise. He shuffled through his pockets for his ender pearls as he rifled through what would be making that noise.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“What is it?” He heard Bdubs whisper.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He glanced around before his eyes locked onto the fence, he slowly walked over to it, noticing the small hole he was careful as he looked through it, hand already on his sword.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>It was a bee.</span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>He felt his entire demeanor relax again as he shoved the ender pearls back in his pockets. As he looked at the bee, he snickered with amusement at the realization of what it was named. </span>
</p>
<p>
  <span>“I think you have a bee problem...” </span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>It's been a bit huh? Been kinda busy, I'm offically graduated, I did get one despite corona. I also turn 18 in a week woo, don't expect anything spicy from me, this still has no ships lol.<br/>This chapter has actually been mostly written for a bit but I wanted an actual ending for it so I decided to include BeedoubleO at the end. <br/>uhhh idk what else to say so enjoy I guess? No clue when the next chapter is going up, but I'll try to get it out soon???</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>